


Satan's #1

by Myri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Armin, Demon!Erwin, Demon!Hanji, Fluff, Human!Levi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi dies, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Non-descriptive death, Rated for Levi's Language, but it's not the end for him, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Mikasa, the I sold my soul to the devil for a friend but unintentionally became his #1 - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myri/pseuds/Myri
Summary: Levi had no idea what he was getting himself into when he came across the dark stranger oh so many years ago.I sold my soul to the devil and now I've unintentionally become his #1 AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt ages ago (I can't remember where I found it, if you know who's idea it was, please let me know)  
> Basically the prompt is a lonely person sells their soul to Satan to be their friend. When that person dies they go to hell and unintentionally becomes Satan's #1.  
> I took liberties with the prompt honestly.  
> Also, I have tagged major character death, but really, it's not anything major so don't worry too much about that.

Levi had no idea what he was getting himself into when he came across the dark stranger oh so many years ago. 

 

Levi was walking home from work one cold December night. He had to close the store, so he didn’t get out of the building until close to midnight. He never particularly felt unsafe while walking home from work, but on this night he felt that something was off. His eyes remained on high alert. It wasn’t until he was about a block away from his apartment complex that he saw it. At first he thought it was just a homeless man walking back towards the shelter. But upon closer inspection, he sees that it is not in fact a homeless man, but a young man dressed in a well tailored suit. When Levi became within sight of the man, the stranger pulled off of the wall he had been leaning on and began making his way towards Levi. Although it was dark, Levi was sure that this man was making direct eye contact with him.   
“Excuse me sir, but I seem a bit lost, can you help me?” The stranger had asked Levi. To Levi, this man couldn’t have been more than 18. So how in the hell did he have such a nice suit.   
“Where are you trying to go?” Levi had replied.  
“Your place if I’m lucky.” The stranger said with a sly grin on his face.  
Now, Levi had never really been hit on before in his life. His resting bitch face and short attitude typically made people avoid him if they could help it. So he was having a hard time trying to figure out if this man is just trying to flirt with him or kill him.  
“No fucking way.” Levi spat out at the man still surrounded in shadows.  
“Oh come on, why not?” The young man whined.  
“Well for one, it’s almost one in the morning. Two, you seemed to have been just standing here waiting for someone to walk by. And three, I don’t fucking know who you are.”  
“Oh, I guess that could throw someone off. Let me try again. My name is Eren.”   
“Still not happening, kid.”  
“I’m not a kid!” He whined once again.  
“Sorry, you keep whining, must not be how kids act these days.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Gladly, now if you’d so kindly get the fuck out of my way, it’s fucking cold and I’d much like to get home.”  
“Fine, we’ll try this again sometime.”  
And with that, Levi had made his way home, cautiously looking behind him to make sure that weirdo didn’t follow him home. But what Levi didn’t know, was that that man already knew where he lived, knew his name, and knew he was incredibly lonely.

 

Ever since that fateful night, Levi had run into that same stranger multiple times a week for the next couple of months. He would show up at the store that he worked at, never really to buy anything, but just to talk to Levi. That ended up pissing off Levi’s boss and he was threatened to be fired if Eren kept coming back and never bought anything. So Levi never saw Eren again at the store. But it seemed that Eren knew exactly where Levi would be throughout the week. Levi even tried to change up his schedule to see if that would get Eren to stop showing up, but to no avail.  
After a couple of months of trying to avoid Eren, Levi finally gave up. One day at the third coffee shop he became a regular at after trying to shake Eren, he confronted the tall brunet.   
“Okay, kid, what the fuck do you want and why the fuck do you keep following me?” Levi all but screamed at him.   
Eren looked hurt at Levi’s outburst, but Levi did not give a single fuck. He just wanted this kid to stop following him so he could get on with his life.   
“I just want to be your friend, you always seem so lonely.” Eren finally replied after a few minutes of Levi glaring at him.  
“I enjoy the solitude alright? Besides, stalking someone for the past 3 months is not a good way to make friends. Have you been living under a rock to not know how to socialize properly. God damn even I know that that’s not how it works.”  
“I’m sorry” Eren said and looked down at the ground.   
“Okay you know what, fuck this. Fine, you have been trying so damn hard, so I’ll bite. We can hang out once, and we’ll see how it goes. Does that make you fucking happy?”   
And boy did that statement make Eren happy. Levi wasn’t sure if he had ever seen a smile so radiant before.  
“Oh thank you so much Levi!”  
“Don’t start gushing on me, I’ll call this right off. Now what the fuck to friends do?”  
“Oh shit, I never really thought this far ahead.”  
“Seriously?”  
So the two spent the next 30 minutes trying to figure out exactly what friends do when they hang out.   
“Fuck. Kid, if you swear not to come and kill me in my sleep, we can go to my apartment and play some video games, does that sound alright?”  
“Why would I try to kill you?”  
“I don’t fucking know, just don’t fucking do it.”  
“Okay okay, I won’t come kill you.”  
Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  
“Fine, follow me.”

 

Levi would absolutely deny that him and Eren had become friends after a few months of hanging out. At this point in time it’s been a few years since Levi had first ran into Eren and their friendship has gotten to the point where Eren basically lives in Levi’s apartment. In that time, Levi has graduated from college and has gotten a better job than the one at the store he had been working at. Granted it was still a shitty job, but at least this one opened up more doors to his future.   
It was one night in the middle of July where Eren asks Levi the weirdest fucking question he had ever heard before in his life.  
“Hey Levi, can I have your soul?” Eren asked while Levi cooked dinner for the two of them.   
“Are you asking me out?” Levi paused in preparing dinner and turned to look at Eren with a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
“No, I meant I want your soul when you die. But unless you want both, we can arrange that too.”  
“What, are you satan or something?” Levi laughed out while turning back around to the stove.  
All of a sudden, Levi felt a cold surge of energy come from behind him, followed by the warmth of a body pushed against his back and a whispered ‘yes’ from his friend of a couple of years. Levi would deny ever squealing like a pig, but he in fact, did squeal. Which caused Eren to collapse on the floor laughing.  
“FUCK! Eren what the fuck?”   
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”  
“You’re a fucking asshole.” And in that moment, Levi realized that it was inhumanly possible for someone to move as fast as Eren had. “Wait, how did you get across the room that fast?”  
“I have my moves.” He replied with a wink. “But again, I ask, can I please have your soul?”  
“You gotta buy me dinner first.”  
“Deal” Eren said with a devilish smile.  
The following night, Levi’s soul was sold over Olive Garden soup, salad, and breadsticks. 

 

Levi never really feared death, he always knew that he’d go out when he’d go out, but he has to admit, this was a shit way to go out. It was an average day, and by average, he meant that he was running late because some fucktard had to puke all over the subway causing them to be delayed by about 30 minutes. So instead of being able to take the subway to work like he did everyday, he was forced to walk. He was at an intersection waiting for the walk signal to turn on, just like everyone else. But of course, there were hundreds of people around him and they were all pushing against each other trying to get towards the front where he was. Unfortunately, one stupid broad with her big ass purse bumped into Levi. The purse, that was probably filled with bricks, made Levi stumble into the road, just as a bus was passing by.

 

Levi wakes up to the familiarity of his room. He must have been dreaming and no wonder he woke up. Rolling over, he looks at the digital clock on the bedside table and bolts out of bed. He’s so dead, he’s 3 hours late for work. He decides there’s absolutely no time to shower, so he just runs to his closet to find something to wear. But to his disbelief, none of his work uniforms are there. They must be in the laundry room, he thinks to himself. Quickly rushing out the door of his room, but upon exiting, he jolts to a stop. This is NOT his apartment. Where the fuck is he?  
“Oh Levi, you’re awake?” Levi hears a familiar voice.  
“Eren? Where the fuck am I?” Levi asks as Eren enters the hallway that he does not recognize.  
“Oh, you’re in hell.”  
Levi stares blankly at Eren, jaw dropped.  
“Could you repeat that?”  
“Yeah sure, you’re in hell. See you died a couple days ago, and here you are.”  
“But...why hell?”  
“Don’t you remember? You sold your soul to me.”  
“You weren’t kidding?!” Levi shouts.  
“Levi, please calm down, you look like you’re about to pass out.”  
And pass out is exactly what Levi did, although he’d deny it with every fiber in his being.

 

It takes Levi a few days to come to terms with the fact that he did indeed die and he is definitely in hell. He can’t really complain about his living situations though. When humans on earth think of hell, they think of fire and suffering. But for Levi, it was the exact opposite. The temperatures were perfect and the only fire he’s seen so far is the one in the hearth used for cooking. Also, there was no suffering for Levi, actually, he was living a life of luxury in the home of satan. Much to the chagrin of the other demons down here in hell. From his take on the situation, Eren is the current ruler of hell, and his two right hand demons go by the name of Mikasa and Armin. Armin is a surprisingly sweet demon who has made sure that Levi’s accommodations are nothing but perfect. Mikasa on the other hand looks like she wants to personally send Levi to the nth dimension. Luckily Eren hasn’t left his side since he’s arrived, so Mikasa’s plans will never see the light of day.   
Levi has also met a few demons that are ecstatic to meet the ‘new blood’ as they put it. Hanji is a psychotic demon who Levi can’t determine whether they are male or female, not that it even matters. They haven’t left Levi alone, except when Eren commands them to leave. Hanji bothers Levi as much as they can about the surface world, which is what the demons call earth. They’re also wanting to perform tests on Levi, but Eren has strictly forbidden it, unless Levi says it’s okay. The other demon that Levi has met so far is the largest mother fucking thing he has ever met with eyebrows that have their own zip-code. His name is Erwin. He’s the commander of Eren’s army and helped lead Eren to his goal of overthrowing the former ruler of hell.   
Levi hasn’t really ventured very far from Eren’s home, nor does he have the desire to. He may eventually want to explore his new home, but for now he’s content roaming about the large fortress. 

Levi is walking towards the dining hall when he hears shouting.  
“Eren! You must find a spouse if you want to continue ruling all of hell.” Erwin yells.   
“Who came up with that stupid rule?” Levi hears Eren shout back.  
“Your people have been murmuring about it in the streets. You KNOW that having a spouse increases your power! Because once your souls bond you get their powers as well! What happens if a married demon comes in here to overthrow you, you would lose!”  
“Like hell!”  
“Eren, please.” This time it was Mikasa interjecting.  
“I don’t want anyone else.”  
“Wait, what?” Armin pipes in.  
“Do not fucking tell me you have fallen for that...that human!” Mikasa’s voice shakes the hallway Levi is currently lurking in.  
“You have no power over whom I love Kasa!” Eren’s voice grows deeper, more dark.   
“Listen here guys. Eren, promise you won’t get mad at me. But I did some tests on Levi. He actually has some demonic powers inside him, it could work!” Hanji squeals.   
“Wait, okay first off Hanji, you will be punished at some point, but only after you explain to me how Levi has demonic powers when he’s merely human.” Eren replies  
“Okay, well I know you’ve looked into his past. He never knew his father. Turns out he was some powerful demon that got banished to the nth dimension for some reason that only the former ruler knows. He somehow managed to break free from the nth dimension and travel to the surface world. There he met a woman and well, I’m sure you know what happens when a daddy and a mommy love each other.” Levi can only imagine the stupid wink and smile that Hanji is currently sporting after that shitty line.   
“So you’re telling us that he’s half demon, and half powerful demon at that. I see.” Erwin says thoughtfully.  
“It could totally work then, Eren.” Armin says excitedly. He was already very fond of Levi.  
“I absolutely forbid this from happening.” Ah, there she was again, queen of darkness, hater of anything Levi.  
Levi could feel the temperature drop in the hallway outside the dining room and could sense the anger that could only be pouring from Eren at this moment. It was then that Levi decided he should attempt to diffuse the situation. He casually enters the dining room, as though he never heard what they were talking about.   
“Hey, what’s for dinner?”  
Levi could hear Mikasa mutter under her breath ‘hopefully you, you puny little human’, if he were a bigger man, Levi would just ignore the comment altogether. But Levi has never been known to be big.  
“Eren’s the only one in this room that will ever get a piece of this delicious ass. So sit down and shut up before I fucking make you, got that?”  
Mikasa quietly says, “shit, maybe he really is part demon.”  
“Did I fucking hear you speaking you puny demon?” Levi growls back.  
As Levi surveys the large dining table, he can see that every demon, besides Eren, has their mouths dropped open in shock. Eren, on the other hand, is beaming at Levi as though he was an angel, har har har. 

 

It isn’t until a month or so later that Levi brings up what he overheard in the dining hall with Eren. To say he was at least a bit curious was an understatement.   
“So Eren, what’s this about a spouse?” Levi asked nonchalantly as Eren was taking a sip of his drink, which he immediately spits back out.  
“Oh, um, you heard that didn’t you?”   
“Yeah, I did. Wanna talk about it?”  
“Not particularly, but you’re not gonna let it go are you?”  
“No way in hell.”  
“Okay, stop with the hell jokes.”  
“Never.” Levi says with a smirk.  
“Damn you.”  
“You already did, brat.”  
“Shit.” Eren mutters. “Alright, well I guess there’s been talk of me needing to get married because whenever two demons get married, their powers increase due to the soul bond. So I could get overthrown, not very easily because I’m fucking powerful, but if there’s a married demon who has similar power to mine alone, well I’d be fucked. Erwin says that it’s probably the best way to ensure my rule over hell.”   
“Well what are you wanting?”  
“I mean sure, I’d like to get married, but I don’t want to find a mate just for the sake of power. I’d rather lose my throne than get married to someone I don’t particularly care for.”  
“Is there anyone in particular that you were looking at already?” Levi asks, but he already knows the answer, he just wants to hear it come from Eren’s mouth.  
“There’s someone that I’ve been enamoured with for a very long time. But it could causes issues for them and eventually even for my people. But I’d give anything to be with them forever.”  
Levi scoots a little closer to Eren on the bench they are sitting on, “Want to tell me who? We are best friends after all, right?”   
Eren lets out a long, exasperated sigh and says, “it’s you, Levi. I’m in love with you.”  
Although Levi knew that Eren liked him, this was a new development that he was not aware of.  
“For how long?” He whispers, barely enough sound, but Eren heard him well enough.  
“Don’t be creeped out, alright?” With a nod from Levi, Eren continues. “I’ve been intrigued by you since you were a young child. You were always alone and you looked so sad, but you always put on a brave face around your sick mother. At that point in time, I wanted to be able to take care of you, but alas, I didn’t have the power to be able to stay on the surface world for more than a few hours at a time. But I watched you grow up, I stayed by your side throughout the death of your mother, from a distance of course. I had to endure watching you go through each and every foster home, each ending horribly, until you were old enough to move out on your own even if you struggled financially. Do you remember whenever random things that you needed would show up on your doorstep? That was me. It wasn’t until you agreed to be my friend that my simple fascination turned into adoration which in turn changed to love.”  
Throughout Eren’s confession, Levi felt his tough facade crack. He would deny the tears slipping from his eyes until his soul perished forever.   
“Levi? Why are you crying?”  
“Because the things you did for me, they kept me alive while I was struggling. For the longest time I thanked the gods for it, but turns out I should have been thanking my guardian demon the entire time. I really appreciate everything you’ve ever done to me. Including bringing me into your home and unintentionally making me one of your top 10 favorite.”  
“Can, can I make you my #1?” Eren asks shyly.  
“Are you asking me to marry you?”   
“Yes, yes I am.”  
“You gotta buy me dinner first.” Levi answers with a small smile.  
“Deal,” Eren leans forward and kisses Levi on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if this gets enough responses I can make a second chapter or something that includes the wedding and maybe some smutty-smut. But we'll see, I personally don't think it needs it, but if I get enough feedback I'll consider it.


End file.
